Mine and Yours
by Death's Soulmate
Summary: Philly Phil and Li'l D are together. But will age differences and insecurities ruin this already secretive relationship? Class of 3000 has been added to the cartoon list. Thanks to all who posted and promoted this fic while it was in the misc. section.


Summary: (Class of 3000) Philly Phil and Li'l D are together. But will age different and insecurities ruin this already secretive relayionship?

**Mine and Yours**

Disclaimer: I don't own Class of 3000. Li'l D and Philly Phil kissed each other passionately. Five years after the coming of Sunny and both still hid their secret relationship that started two years ago.

But now it needed to be hidden more than ever. Philly had turned eighteen. Li'l D was still a teenager. If their relationship was found out, Philly would go to jail. And since it was a homosexual relationship, both knew other consequences would come flying fast.

Philly's hand slipped under Li'l D's shirt and rubbed the African American teenager's abs.

Li'l D's hands gripped Philly's back and red hair.

By the time both were done they were in various stages of disarray. They quickly proceeded to fix their clothing and hair. Philly did volunteer work helping troubled teens. Most knew the address to his apartment and would drop in. So looking inconspicuous was crucial.

"Um, Li'l D," Philly said as they headed towards the kitchen, "do you think that maybe we should um, um," he said unable to finish.

"What?" Li'l D asked him.

"Do you feel held back?" Philly asked suddenly.

Li'l D looked at Philly confused.

Philly sighed. He always worried that Li'l D was with him only because he was too scared to find or explore any more relationship with men. He knew Li'l D loved him. But could he really believe that when Li'l D explored no other relationships. He dated a few girls, but that was to cover that he was gay. Both knew that. Philly just worried that maybe Li'l D was settling. And he'd rather be alone than have Lil'D not truly being happy.

"Do you think you're just settling," Philly expanded, "for me," he added.

Li'l D raised an eyebrow. Then his face suddenly darkened.

"Are you dumping me?" Li'l D demanded.

"Wha…NO!" Philly responded incredulously, "I'm just….oh forget it," he said and went to the fridge.

Li'l D watched as Philly took out orange juice, sodas, pop tarts, leftovers, and ice cream. Li'l D grinned. He knew that Philly would only drink the orange juice and eat the warmed up leftovers. Everything else was for him. Li'l D never let it be unknown that he had a big appetite and it seemed that Philly had budgeted that right into his payments for utilities and other bills.

"Hey," Li'l D said simply.

"Hmmm?" Philly asked and turned to him.

"I don't need anyone else okay," Li'l D told him kindly.

Philly just stood there and blinked. Had Li'l D actually understood what he had said?

"I also dated Kam a few times," Li'l D continued, "so it seems that smart and or cultured people are my type," he said honestly.

"You dated Kam?" Philly asked surprised.

"Yeah, but he swore me to secrecy," Li'l D told Philly.

"So," Philly said slowly how was it.

Li'l D grinned.

"I'm still with you aren't I?" Li'l D responded.

Philly's face went bright red.

Li'l D chuckled. He enjoyed making Philly blush.

"I'm yours okay," Li'l D told Philly, "I'm yours and you're mine," he said and walked up to Philly.

Philly chuckled.

"I'm being dumb aren't I?" Philly asked.

"Yep," Li'l D responded and wrapped his arms around Philly's waist, "but I love you anyway," he said brightly.

Philly blushed heavily.

"I love you too," Philly said in a tight voice.

Li'l D hugged Philly tightly.

"We can move away when I'm eighteen," Li'l D told him, "I'm not going anywhere."

Philly grabbed Li'l D and kissed him roughly. He just couldn't hide his passion anymore and when he let go Li'l D could feel a throbbing pain in his shoulders.

Li'l D reached up and rubbed his right shoulder.

"Well um," Li'l D said unable to figure how Philly suddenly became the physical one.

"Come on," Philly said and lead Li'l D towards the bedroom.

"Wait," Li'l D said and he ran back and returned with a large bag of chips and four sodas, "what, I'm hungry," he told Philly who just shook his head and softly laughed.

**END**

Challenge: Cartoons like Class of 3000 and Life and Times of Juniper Lee need 100 fics to be added to the cartoon list. Write at least one fic for either one involving a non-canon pairing. For example this story had a non-canon pairing of Li'l D and Philly Phil. A canon pairing would've been Tamika and Eddie. A non-can pairing for Life and Times of Juniper Lee is Ophelia and Roger. I already have a non-canon Juniper Lee fic up called Murder and Love.

If anyone answers the challenge I'd appreciate it. I plan to write two more Class of 3000 fics and another Juniper Lee story soon. In it Jenny's a drug addict. Thank you for reading and please review.


End file.
